


Warm Blankets and Hot Chocolate

by Sicklysnazzy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Play Fighting, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklysnazzy/pseuds/Sicklysnazzy
Summary: The heating has broke and now you need to find a way to stay warm





	Warm Blankets and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah we need more Gavin fics, I'm here to help ;)

You really curse yourself for not fixing your heating sooner. It broke in autumn and you kept telling yourself you’d fix it soon, but now it was winter. Now you were paying the price for it.

Everyone knew that Detroit was extremely cold in winter, but you weren’t expecting to be snowed into your shared apartment with your roommate, Gavin Reed.

You’ve already gone to the hall closet to get a third blanket, but now you were going for a forth. You walked out of your room with a heavy blanket draped over your shoulders. You surprisingly found Gavin searching the hall closet that you were trying to get to.

“Gavin? What are you doing?” You ask, trying to peer over his shoulder.

He whips his head and you noticed how cold he looks. Even though he’s covered in a layer of warm pajamas, his cheeks and nose are rosy, causing the scar on his nose to stand out, and his slightly parted lips look chapped.

“Oh hey (y/n), I’m just stealing all the blankets.” He says then picks up a stack of folded blankets. He tries to take a quick escape to his room.

Instead, you tackle Gavin. Sending you and Gavin to the cold floor, along with the stack of blankets. You hover over him for a moment with a wolfish grin. He stares at you with shocked eyes. You then quickly climb over him to grab the scattered pile of blankets and rush back to your room.

You shut your door and lock it at exactly the right time, as you hear Gavin slam into your door. He promptly tries the doorknob, but after wiggling it a few times he calls out to you.

“(Y/n)! Phcking open the door!” He calls from the other side of the door.

You snicker and you hear him pound his fist on your door, “Sorry!” You call back, “I can’t hear you over how comfy all these blankets are!”

“That doesn’t even make sense!” a few seconds go by and Gavin pipes up again, “(Y/n)! Just open the goddamn doors!”

“Fine, fine.” You put your hands up despite the fact he can’t see you. Slowly you unlock the door and once the door clicks, Gavin burst through the door. Though he couldn’t tell where you were (he was on the other side of the door for Pete’s sake!) Thus causing him to be the one to crash into you, hitting your heads in the process.

The two of you were on the floor, holding your heads in pain. Once you look back up at each other, you both start laughing. Gavin’s laugh sounded deep, like it came from his stomach. You liked his boyish laugh.

Your hearty laugh died down, and Gavin looked around your room while holding his arms. “Phck, it’s cold in here. My room’s a lot warmer.”

“Huh,” You shrug, “then I’m going to your room.”

You stand up, pick up a couple blankets, throw them over your shoulder, and march to Gavin’s room with the blankets trailing behind. You open his door and take a head dive at his bed. His sheets smell like him, like smoke and leather.

Gavin follows you into his room and snickers when he sees you face down on his bed. He shuts his door to keep the warm air inside, and jumps onto his bed, bouncing the both of you.

“Your room is warm.” You say, your voice muffled by the sheets and blankets.

Gavin hums, “Do ya want any hot chocolate? I think we gotta couple of packets in the cupboard.”

Your head whips up childlike, eyes sparklingly. You nod vigorously, making Gavin smile at your childlike antics.

“Glad to know your spirits haven’t been dampened by the cold.” Gavin says standing up from his bed.

“Nah, I’m fucking cold.” You rest your head on your hands and look at him.

“Okay, then I’ll be back soon.” Gavin give out a small laugh, then leaves the room to make the hot chocolate.

To be honest, there has always been a bit of sexual tension between you and Gavin. But both of you are too nervous to comment on it, so none of you say anything.

Your cold face is nuzzled into the sheets, when Gavin comes back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He sends you a quick, “hey,” making your head pop up again. He sets the cups on his bedside table, then takes a seat on his bed, underneath his blankets.

You quirk up and reach for one of the cups, feeling the burning cup of hot chocolate in your hand. It’ll warm you right up. You try to take a sip, but it burns your tounge, making you flinch away, putting the cup back down on the bedside table.

“Are you still cold?” Gavin asks, he looks a bit nervous, as he adverts his eyes. You notice his cheeks are flushed also, but that could just be the cold.

“Yeah, still am. It sucks, man.”

“Well- we could- while the hot chocolate cools- could you know- cuddle?” Gavin rubs his arm awkwardly.

You laugh and he stares at you, “You are not subtle at all, you know that?”

“Phck off!” Despite his words, he laughs with you, a smile upon his face.

You giggle while shifting around on his bed, to get closer to the blushing Gavin Reed. He was surprised that you actually wanted to take him up on his offer. You turn to Gavin and stuff your face into his chest, while wrapping an arm around his waist. You can feel him tense from the contact, but soon he melts into your touch and wraps his own arms around you.

Your smile is drowsy as his skin warms your body. Gavin rests his head on your shoulder, and lets out a sigh. He knew there was a mutual attraction, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe you liked him, like how he liked you.

Gavin clutches you tightly, enjoying the natural smell of your body, and your feather-like touch. Your bodies heat up like a furnace. The sudden warmth of Gavin’s body makes your eyes droop. You turn your head to look at Gavin. When his gaze directs to you, a soft smile reaches his face. You notice how his face looks so pretty with his eyes crinkled up, and a genuine smile upon his usually smirking face. In return, you smile back. Your eyes are closed while smiling, due to not being able to keep them open.

Slowly, you drift to sleep in Gavin’s arms. He watches as your face becomes peaceful, and your breathing slows. He snuggles closer to you while you sleep. By now, both you and Gavin have completely forgotten about the now cold cups of hot chocolate on the bedside table.


End file.
